Applications on computing devices have become numerous in the last several years. However, the computing devices have limited capabilities to efficiently run these applications. Applications may contain data such as graphics which requires greater bandwidth usage. Using more bandwidth, also increases power consumption. Increased power consumption may also lead to power depletion on the computing device. Further, decreasing power capabilities may increase the memory capacity, but this limits the bandwidth usage and is much more costly.